Beginning of the End
by PineappleSmoothy
Summary: Not everyone gets a happy ending.


**Hello there! Just typed this up due to random inspiration. Just a one-shot practice story. So, because of that, please review to give me advice and areas I need to approve. I wrote this around ten pm, so there might be grammar errors. HOpe you like it, sorry its so depressing. **

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**RAted T for...blood**

**Again, please review to tell me what I need to improve on, and things you thought I did well. **

* * *

"_Dick, your dad and I are going first, and then we can save our best for last." A beautiful lithe woman bent over, tilting the boy's head up slightly. She gently bumped her forehead against his, blowing softly on his right ear. The boy, Dick, happily wrapped his arms around the woman's small frame. She hugged him back, rocked back and forth on her heels. _

"_Sure, mom, but I can—"_

"_No, you're too young to be performing without a net, it's dangerous sweetie."_

"_But you do it!"_

"_That's different, I've had more practice," She looked Dick in the eyes. "And I know the risks. You see, the most important thing when…flying…is that you have to respect the art." She chuckled at his confused face. "Humans were never meant to fly, which is why I am telling you to be careful." She stood up slowly, holding out her hand. Dick put his hand in hers, allowing her to walk him to the performer's entrance of the circus tent. She opened a tiny opening; letting Dick slid his head through. She could imagine the sight of his awed gaze. _

"_I…understand. But I'm still not happy." He pulled his head back, staring defiantly at his mother. "I'm good, I really am." _

"_Oh, do I know. But we want you to be safe." Her voice sounded like silver bells to Dick, calming his annoyed mood._

_When a booming voice echoed through the tent, she kissed him on the forehead, muttering a soft, 'I love you' before standing behind the entrance, looking sideways at Dick. Quickly she grabbed her husband's hand and ran through the opening, making the crowd cheer loudly. _

_Dick glumly walked back to their trailer, hoping for the final act to come. He just couldn't wait. As he was nearing his small home, a tall man brushed past him, glaring at Dick. When shivers crept up his spine, Dick ran the last few feet to the door, turning around just in time to see the tall man dump something in the bushes across the lot. He stood there, waiting as the man disappeared. Quickly Dick ran over to the bush, peering through the leaves to see silver balls…no…_bolts…?_ Dick grabbed them, feeling the warm metal, wincing when the rust scratched his palm. _

"_Wha—" He stopped when he looked at them closer. They looked familiar. A rustling behind surprised Dick, he turned around to see a man wearing an expensive suit with dark hair that was gelled back. Uncomfortable, Dick ran back into the tent, hiding in the darkness. The fact that he was in the performer's little storage room, where they also prepare for their act, eased his nervous heartbeat. There were too many strangers hanging around today. _

_He held up his hand to his face, opening it to see the bolts. He hadn't dropped any during his race to get away. When he heard the jolly voice of Haly announce that the Graysons would do their routine without a net, it reminded him of his mother saying to respect and be careful when flying. _

"_Maybe if I watch them, I'll get so better, they'll have to let me join them next time!" He hurried over to the curtain entrance, still clutching the bolts in his hands as he got onto his knees and crawled forward, half of him in the arena and half of him in the storage room. When his parents waved from the top of the tent, he grinned, feeling a surge of energy when they leaped off the platform. It was when his mother hesitated, did Dick's grin fade slowly. She never hesitated, never. _

_Something was wrong. _

_His father sensed it too; both waited a second too late, wobbling as the cables holding the bars shook, leaving the crowd horror stricken. Haly saw it, and shouted orders for something at someone, they ran off, past Dick, ignoring the frightened boy. Dick saw it now. He opened his hand again, looking at the bolts, the image of the man burned into his mind. Before he knew it he was running to Haly, breathless and misty eyed. He waved his arms frantically, but the man paid no attention. _

_Dick clenched his fists, hitting Haly's arm, screaming for him to listen, he tried to tell the old man about the bolts, but Haly remained frozen. Dick collapsed as he looked up to see his parents holding onto the bars with their life. A small flicker of hope blossomed in Dick, until the cables broke off altogether. Dick couldn't process the scene, his parents falling down. _

_He watched terrified as his mother and father hit the ground, literally breaking apart. It made him sick, seeing so much of his parent's blood. "No…NO!" He choked out, sprinting to the broken bodies. He fell onto of them, shaking them, yelling at them to get up. His tears blinded him from seeing the gory picture, but it didn't stop the stench of blood from suffocating him. He grabbed his mother's shoulders, wanting her to get up and say it was alright. _

_He could feel arms tugging him away, he roared in protest, jamming his elbow into someone's face. He wiped his tears away from his eyes, finally seeing his parents, lying there. Dick tried to hold down a wave of nausea, weakening his limbs. He couldn't pull his eyes away; they remained transfixed on the gruesome bones and flesh, the distorted faces and slackened mouths. He madly climbed over his father's body, seeing the glint of silver on his mother's neck. Quickly he grasped it, letting out a strangled gasp when her neck caved in, a squishy pile of clear and crimson liquid. The soft skin sickened Dick, but he managed to get the necklace off. After he balled his fists, not intending to ever let go, slid off, curling next to his mother. _

_Dick felt a darkness sweep over him, numbing his mind. Thankful, he embraced the tranquil peace, falling into the dark abyss, just as broken inside as his parents. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hoped you liked it, and again, please review and tell me anything I need to improve. Sorry its so depressing, but I'm having.../searches for right word/ parent issues. Not that I would want-_**

**Anyway, how 'bout that Zatanna and Robin moment in Usual Suspects? New jacket, hand on her shoulder, sad face, I nearly died XD. **


End file.
